Dried fruits and vegetables have gained popularity as a nutritious snack, but fruits and vegetables that are fried have a high fat content and are unhealthy and unappetizing. Most fruit and vegetable snacks that are not fried are chewy rather than crunchy. While fresh fruits and vegetables contain more than 80% water, crunchy snacks require moisture removal down to approximately 1% to 7% moisture. Large amounts of moisture removal upon drying results in shriveling and shrinking of the fruit or vegetable, making the product less palatable. Freeze-drying fruits and vegetables, which utilizes conduction and/or radiation heating and, as a result, tends to be an extremely slow and inefficient process, retains the general shape of the dried fruit or vegetable, but non-infused/commercially available, dried fruits and vegetables typically have a crumbly texture rather than a more appealing crunchy texture. The present invention provides fruit and vegetable products that are puffy and crunchy, while retaining most of their original shape and volume.